This invention pertains generally to aircraft brakes and, more particularly, to a composite brake disk as may be applied to aircraft multi-disk brake assemblies. The brake disk of this invention is configured to facilitate a refurbishment of the disk after a first period of braking service such that it exhibits original braking surface properties without resort to extensive surface grinding and refinishing of the braking wear surfaces prior to being returned to braking service.
Presently, airline companies maintain extensive inventories of aircraft parts including brake disks and/or disk brake assemblies. These inventories are necessary to keep aircraft flying and to eliminate costly down-time. Irrespective of the inventory of brake parts, there are a certain number of brake disks and brake assemblies in transit to and from the brake manufacturer where they are refurbished for continued use. These parts are termed "the float" because, while they are owned by the airline, they are not readily available for use. Obviously, the available inventory and "the float" represent a sizable investment of aircraft parts to the airline company.
Accordingly, it would be a great benefit to the industry if the inventory and/or the "float" could be reduced or possibly even be eliminated altogether. The present invention suggests a partial solution to this problem by providing a brake disk configuration which will eliminate returning of worn brake disks to the brake manufacturer for refurbishment but will facilitate refurbishing of such brake disks at an airline's own facility and/or at local brake service centers. These brake disks may then be returned to braking service for an additional period of time. The refurbishment could be accomplished by airline personnel and this would obviously eliminate some of the costs which are associated with the administration, packaging, and transportation of these type brake parts to the original brake manufacturer.
Therefore, it is in accordance with one aspect of the present invention an object to provide a brake disk configuration which would facilitate an interim brake disk refurbishment such that the disk may be put back into braking service for an additional period of time.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention it is an object to provide a composite brake disk which exhibits four composite densified brake wear surfaces, a first pair of wear surfaces usable for a first period of braking service and a second pair of wear surfaces usable for a second period of braking service.
According to still another aspect of the present invention it is an object to provide a composite brake disk comprised of two identical disks each of which has a disk thickness of one-half the design required disk thickness and composite densified brake wear surfaces on both planes, the two disks combined into a single integral brake disk by fastening means which clamp the two disks together.
In accordance with still another aspect of the invention it is object to provide a carbon composite brake disk comprised of two conventionally manufactured brake disks and each disk exhibits carbon densified brake wear surfaces and a disk thickness of one-half the design required disk thickness and the two disks are combined such that the resultant integral brake disk exhibits four useful carbon densified brake wear surfaces, a first pair usable for a first period of braking service and a second pair usable for a second period of braking service.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention it is an object to teach a method of providing a composite brake disk which is usable for a first period of braking service whereupon it may be refurbished by simple and well-known techniques and thereafter put back into service for an additional period of braking service life.